


a bad reputation, insatiable habits

by taecallsmenoona



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Chicken, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sexual Tension, bottom minkyun, top changyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: A slight uptick in the music had Minkyun dropping himself on Changyoon’s slightly spread legs and rolling his hips sinfully against Changyoon’s crotch. Changyoon purposefully ignored the slight twitch in his dick, telling himself that it was nothing to worry about and that it would happen regardless of who was on his lap, and it just so happened to be his best friend. No, this was a normal bodily reaction and it had nothing to do with how pretty Minkyun looked with his head thrown ba-No.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	a bad reputation, insatiable habits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Oh My](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299104) by [taecallsmenoona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona). 



> Hi and welcome to my first ever fic in the ONF fandom - and honestly, it's a complete rewrite of an Ateez chaptered fic I've already written & published and that I just love and adore. I hope you enjoy it. It's mostly the same, but it does have a few changes.
> 
> Side note: I JUST got into this group the day before Beautiful Beautiful dropped so things may be slightly OOC. please take that as you will and hope you enjoy.

It started out innocently enough.

_ Well...as innocent as two bros playing “chicken” could get _ .

They were tipsy, borderline drunk, on a random Tuesday when it just kind of happened. Their friends all laughed and egged it on in Hyojin’s living room. Changyoon took his new seat in the chair that Yuto had pulled over who then started the music. Minkyun put on his sexiest face, the one that could get him anywhere with any _ one _ and he just started swaying. It was slow at first as he really started to get into it. The smooth deep bass notes reverberated through his bones into his hips as he sauntered over to Changyoon, straddling his thighs but not touching him. Changyoon had this shocked look on his face like he couldn’t believe that Minkyun would  _ actually  _ go along with it. It was just a stupid dare and Changyoon had agreed to be the recipient. He’d never turn down a good lap dance, even if it was from his best bro. 

A slight uptick in the music had Minkyun dropping himself on Changyoon’s slightly spread legs and rolling his hips sinfully against Changyoon’s crotch. Changyoon purposefully ignored the slight twitch in his dick, telling himself that it was nothing to worry about and that it would happen regardless of who was on his lap, and it just so happened to be his best friend. No, this was a normal bodily reaction and it had nothing to do with how pretty Minkyun looked with his head thrown ba-

_ No. _

The song ended and Minkyun threw him a wink as he sauntered back to his seat on the couch. Changyoon cleared his throat awkwardly and met Hyojin’s eyes, the older giving him a slightly wide-eyed, yet knowing look. Changyoon averted his gaze and hoped to God that nobody would bring it up.

“Dude that was hot,” Yuto said, breaking the silence. “I totally thought Changyoon would fuck you after that.” Changyoon choked on his empty drink at that statement, earning several giggles from the peanut gallery.

“What the fuck, man?” Changyoon wheezed, tears threatening to spill from his bottom eyelid as he regained normal air intake.

“Please,” Minkyun scoffed, “as if he could handle me anyway.” He rolled his eyes, sending Changyoon another wink causing his jaw to drop. That earned some more snickers from their friends.

“Fuckin’ bet.”

“What do you mean, bet?” Seungjun prompted, suddenly interested in the turn of events that had happened. 

“I can totally handle him.”

“Please, Kyunnie is shameless and you’re a big baby.” Jaeyoung chimes in, slurring almost every other word. He’d been one of the loudest during Minkyun’s dance, whooping and throwing suggestions at him for new moves to use. 

“I am not a baby.” Changyoon pouts. Jaeyoung gives him a pitiful look almost as if to say ‘ _ this is exactly what I’m talking about. _ ’

“I think I side with Jaeyoung on this one, Yoon. You’re shy as fuck with any type of romantic affection.” Seungjun tried to reason with him and Changyoon directed his  _ even bigger  _ pout at his other friend.

“How can I prove to you guys that I’m not a baby?” Changyoon whined and he heard an almost silent chuckle leave Minkyun’s lips.

“You could play Chicken.” Jaeyoung suggested, clapping his hands wildly.

“What’s chicken?” Changyoon asked.

“A really dumb idea,” Hyojin supplied, glaring at Jaeyoung for even suggesting it. “It’s pretty much where you keep making moves on each other thinking the other one would back out. If you back out, you lose.”

“And what if nobody backs out?” Changyoon asks warily.

“Then you fuck.” Jaeyoung cheers, earning a glare from both Hyojin and Seungjun. 

“It won’t get to that.” Minkyun says confidently.

“And why not?” Changyoon questioned, upset at the assumptions his friends are making.

“Because I know you, and you’d back out every time.” Minkyun responds as if it’s the most obvious answer and Changyoon gapes at him again.

“And if I don’t? Back out, that is.”

“I think Jaeyoungie already answered that one. You fuck” Yuto (not so) helpfully supplied, ignoring the protests from Hyojin regarding his language, and Changyoon blushed furiously at Minkyun’s smirk.

*****

The others were right. There was no way Changyoon would be able to beat Minkyun at this unless he was actually willing to go all the way and have sex with his best friend. He’d stayed up the majority of that night thinking about why he would have agreed to play gay chicken with Minkyun when he realizes that he’s never been one to turn down a bet, no matter how stupid. He vaguely remembers Hyojin shaking his head at him numerous times after the bet was established, almost as if to warn Changyoon that he shouldn’t be doing this and that it was a  _ bad  _ idea.

It was a  _ very bad  _ idea. 

Minkyun had apparently made his way into Changyoon’s room overnight and had weaseled his way into Changyoon’s bed. How did he know this, you ask? Because said human was wedged between Changyoon’s frame and the wall snoring soundly. ‘ _ How did he even fit there?’  _ Changyoon thought, being the smaller of the two. This was nothing new, though. Even though Minkyun had his own bed in his own room with his own pillows and plushies, apparently Changyoon’s bed was “better”. If you asked Changyoon, he would say Minkyun was “annoyingly in his bed every night” but in reality, it maybe only happened two or three times a week. They’d always end up with their legs tangled and with Changyoon’s arm draped loosely around Minkyun’s waist or chest, breathing into the back of his neck heavily and today was no different. 

“Wake up, Shrek, I can smell your nasty ass amaretto sour morning breath and it woke me up,” Minkyun grumbled lowly. Changyoon grunted and rolled over, giving Minkyun some room.

“You’re in my bed, you don’t get to complain about my breath. This is my safe place.” Changyoon countered. Minkyun turned over and burrowed his way into Changyoon’s arms once again. “What are you doing?” The shorter man questioned, trying to weasel away from Minkyun who kept following him.

“Playing chicken, duh. Now cuddle me.” He demanded.

“Ugh are we really doing this?”

“You said you could handle me. I get clingy and cuddly after sex so I’m just letting you get used to it now.” Changyoon’s breath caught in his throat at the implication and Minkyun started laughing  _ hard _ . 

“Oh my god, your face. You’re backing out and losing already with just a little bit of snuggling and the mention of sex.” This caused Minkyun to laugh harder and Changyoon shot him a glare. He packed up his clothes and headed to the bathroom, mumbling things about Minkyun being a menace and what have you. He shouted a few profanities at his friend who was  _ still fucking laughing.  _

This was a very bad idea. 

*****

Aside from the one comment that had Changyoon's mind reeling for days, Minkyun had been relatively tame - If you consider him sitting just a little closer than he would normally be  _ tame _ . Changyoon was fine. Totally fine. He didn't mind the extra proximity one bit.

_ and the lie detector test determined THAT was a lie. _

Changyoon just chalked it all up to Minkyun being a touchy person. He was normally a fairly cuddly and clingy person, but now every time he would go to cuddle with one of the others, it was like something mentally reminded him that it should be Changyoon that he clings to. Again, totally fine. Changyoon was starting to get used to the extra affection and he could tell that Minkyun was starting to get slightly annoyed by how little Changyoon was reacting. Maybe he would win the game after all. Apparently to Minkyun, that meant it was time for him to step it up.

Five of them gathered in their normal cafe in their normal seats drinking their normal drinks. Minkyun had texted them saying that he was running a little late. Something about having to talk to his professor about something. Changyoon wasn't sure. He had heard it second hand from Jaeyoung as he was inhaling his first blueberry muffin quickly, much to Hyojin’s horror.

"Hi guys," Minkyun greets cheerfully. His eyes lit up at the too-sweet drink sitting in his spot and he makes grabby hands for it as he sits in a new spot. 

_ 'He fucking sat in my lap'  _ Changyoon's mind helpfully suggested as Minkyun wiggles around trying to get comfortable. Seungjun and Hyojin were gawking at Minkyun who was acting like he's doing nothing out of the ordinary. Jaeyoung giggles as he pushes Minkyun's drink away from the now vacant place at the table to Minkyun's waiting wiggly fingers. 

Changyoon's fine. Totally fine.

_ More lies. _

Minkyun was almost constantly wiggling and shifting and to anyone else it would seem unintentional. But Changyoon  _ knew  _ Minkyun and  _ knew  _ that this was purposeful. He was trying to get a rise out of Changyoon. One glance at Jaeyoung confirmed that, as the younger had a small smirk etched into his facial features. He wasn't looking at Minkyun and Jaeyoung fully, but Changyoon saw the glances they shared with each other, almost as if Jaeyoung had possibly orchestrated it or given Minkyun the idea.

_ That fucker. _

"Guys guys guys it's Friday night. We should go out," Minkyun suggests. There was a mixed chorus of groans and cheers of affirmations.

"I'm in," Changyoon agreed once everyone had calmed down. He started coming up with small ideas to possibly fuck with Minkyun and make him lose himself instead of just playing defense. He felt Minkyun stiffen in his lap and he paid attention to his own body. Without realizing it, Changyoon had wrapped his arms around Minkyun's hips, resting them crossed over Minkyun's inner thighs. Changyoon smirked and placed his chin in the crook of Minkyun's shoulder, angling his head to where his lips were ghosting bare skin. He was millimetres away from touching Minkyun's neck so he willfully intensified his breathing, sending warm breaths against Minkyun's neck. He saw goosebumps raise against his skin and felt him physically shiver in his lap. 

“You okay, Kyunnie?” Changyoon whispered, loud enough for only them to hear, and Minkyun released the breath he was holding, managing a slight nod.

"Can you guys, like,  _ not _ ?" Hyojin asked, throwing glares at them. Minkyun jumped slightly and wiggled free of Changyoon's embrace, opting to move back to his normal seat to Changyoon's left. Changyoon beamed happily at Minkyun who averted his eyes, choosing to focus on picking at his muffin, taking small nibbles.

Changyoon had won this round.

*****

Nobody's really sure why Changyoon let his guard down after what happened at the cafe, but he did. He was scrolling through his phone in his and Minkyun’s living room and tuning out Yuto and Jaeyoung’s incessant rambling while he waited for the rest of them to finish getting ready. Apparently their apartment had good lighting or some bullshit. Whatever. Seungjun was in Minkyun's room, no doubt applying coat after coat of slutty makeup and too-tight clothes, hoping to get lucky tonight. Changyoon had one look for going out. It was a good look, but only one nonetheless.

What felt like hours (but was probably only minutes because Changyoon is dramatic as fuck as a person), the three of them made their way down the steps and joined the rest of them. Changyoon heard Yuto whistle slowly, no doubt ogling the good looking men that had come down. When you think about it, Yuto is the perfect wingman. He hypes you up like you deserve and he knows all of everyone's best qualities (and also their worst, but that was purely blackmail material). Everyone turned to Yuto when they wanted help picking someone up.

\-  _ ANYWAY  _ -

Yuto’s whistle caused Changyoon to look up from his phone to assess his friends' looks of the evening. Seungjun went with black leather pants (as expected, too tight), a white flowy top that made him look kind of pretty and small, and an intense smokey eye in terms of makeup. He looked gorgeous. Hyojin followed behind (Changyoon racked his brain wondering when he left), and he was donning slightly less tight pants, neutral makeup and a sheer top with his hair just a  _ bit _ unkempt in the most intentional way.

And then there was  _ mother fucking Park fucking Minkyun. _

That fucker allowed the terrible two to dye his hair ( _ 'no fucking wonder he's been holed up in his room for the rest of the afternoon/evening'  _ Changyoon thinks to himself with a pout) from the dark blonde Changyoon was used to back to it's natural black color, BUT, they styled his hair so it accentuated his flowy bangs making them hang in his eyes slightly when he laughed too hard. Changyoon was speechless. Like 'no thoughts, head empty' type of speechless.

"Hello...earth to Yoon," Minkyun said with a smirking hint of worry on his face. "You good up there, big guy?" He took the opportunity to reach toward Changyoon and tap his forefinger on Changyoon's temple and Changyoon quickly reached up and grabbed his wrist. He doesn't break eye contact as Minkyun's breath hitches. In that moment, everyone was gone, metaphorically speaking, leaving the two friends "alone" in the living room of the apartment. The air was charged with  _ something  _ \- admiration? lust? wanting? who knows. They all felt it, Changyoon included. He felt himself being drawn further into Minkyun's gravitational pull, only slightly realizing that he was physically leaning up and toward Minkyun. Minkyun's eyes widened comically as he cleared his throat and hastily pulled away from Changyoon, breaths leaving him quickly and slightly dizzy.

"That was..... _ something. _ " Jaeyoung supplied.

"Let's just go," Minkyun mumbled, grabbing his phone and ushering everyone out of the apartment. All Changyoon could do was stare after them before joining them outside.

*****

Why they decided to come to a university bar on a Friday night was beyond any of them. It was packed with sweaty bodies grinding against each other and the place smelled like cheap booze with a slight twinge of sex. Hyojin and Yuto had retreated to a table in the corner that they were able to claim as they chatted about their week, not being huge on drinking in public settings. Seungjun, Jaeyoung, and Minkyun had found a pocket and inserted themselves quickly, dancing with each other and laughing when one of them drunkenly missteps. Changyoon was posted up at the bar chasing tequila shots with slow drags of Natty Lights in between (because it's basically water anyway) decidedly not thinking about the elephant in the room. Changyoon was perfectly fine spending his evening alone at the bar, but his serenity (could you even call it that) was ruined when Hyojin sidled up next to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Hyojin has to shout at him over the noise of the DJ speakers. So much for not talking about it.

"Doing what?" Changyoon chooses to play the dumb card sometimes. He thinks he's particularly good at it.

"This whole chicken thing with Minkyun." 

"You know I don't turn down bets and I hate when someone tells me I can't do something." Changyoon shrugs, swallowing down the slight twang he feels at Hyojin’s slightly disappointed gaze.

"Someone's gonna get hurt, and my money's on you, buddy." Hyojin leaves it at that with a comforting pat to Changyoon's shoulder. 

_ What does that mean? _

*****

An hour later and Changyoon still hasn't really moved from the bar, even after Hyojin retreated to their table. He enjoyed people watching more than he enjoyed dancing in a claustrophobic horny cloud of people who would probably try to grab his dick at some point anyway. He feels a strong gaze on his neck and he turns around, meeting Minkyun's sharp stare. 

"What?" Changyoon slurs.

"Dance with me." Minkyun urges, wrapping his hand around Changyoon's wrist and accompanying it with a slight tug. "Please?" It almost sounds like a whisper, but maybe that's because blood rushed to his ears almost immediately at the physical contact, drowning out the noise and bullshit of the bar, honing in on Minkyun’s voice only. 

"Yeah, okay," Changyoon finds himself agreeing way too easily. Minkyun knows how much he doesn't really like to dance at clubs, Changyoon often either staying at the bar or joining Hyojin and Yuto in their corner booth scrolling through his phone and occasionally chiming in with half-assed comments to a conversation he was only partly engaged in.

Minkyun leads him to a new pocket of the dance floor, without their friends because Seungjun and Jaeyoung were nowhere to be found. They both start swaying their hips, facing each other. Minkyun was noticeably drunk and Changyoon doesn't allow himself to think about who's been buying his friend drinks without him knowing. Changyoon gets bumped kind of forcefully from behind (probably another drunk, sex-crazed college kid trying to get laid) and winds up using Minkyun to catch him. Minkyun surprisingly doesn't move, just throws a smirk at Changyoon and turns his back to him. He grabs both of Changyoon's wrists and places the shorter’s hands on his hips, scooting back until he feels Changyoon's toned body against his back. Flexing his hands and gripping hard, Changyoon starts to move with Minkyun to the music as Minkyun gyrates his hips. 

"What are you doing?" Changyoon chokes out, blood pulsing in his ears.

"Dancin’," Minkyun replies cooly, as if it’s obvious. He takes that moment to lean his head back against Changyoon's shoulder and peering back at his friend through his long lashes. Changyoon inhales sharply at the view, raking his eyes over Minkyun's sharp features and ending at his lips. 

Now maybe it was the shots catching up to him and  _ maybe  _ they were both too drunk to be playing their game of chicken in the middle of the sweat-slicked dance floor but right now all that was going through Changyoon's mind was Minkyun. He spun the older around in his grasp, hands only leaving his hips momentarily to readjust as he brought their bodies together. He felt more than heard Minkyun's high pitched squeak at the motion. He leans his head down connecting their foreheads, lips only a few centimetres apart. Their breathing mingled between them as they were both panting slightly (neither of them are sure if it was because of the situation they were in or if it was the dancing and right now they gave zero fucks). Changyoon raised his right hand and cupped Minkyun's jaw with a feather light touch. He searched Minkyun's eyes for any sort of an objection as he started to lean in. He saw Minkyun's eyes flutter closed as the distance diminished and right now, all Changyoon could think about was how soft his best friend's lips would feel against his own.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" 

Minkyun jumped back at Seungjun’s expression and Changyoon forcefully filled his lungs with oxygen. 

"We're getting ready to leave. Hyojin asked me to come find you guys." Minkyun huffed and stomped off and Changyoon shot a glare at Seungjun on his way back to the bar. He'd have one more shot before leaving as is his personal tradition when they all go out.

Nobody's sure who won that round. If you're keeping track at home, the score is tied at 1.

_ This was still a very bad idea _ .

***** 

“Oh  _ fuck  _ Changyoon, you’re so deep,” Minkyun whines, rocking his hips slightly to get used to the stretch and the feeling of Changyoon filling him up. All Changyoon has been able to do since Minkyun started sinking on his cock has been grunting and now was no different. He had an almost pained expression painting his face as he tried desperately not to buck up into Minkyun before he had adjusted. Minkyun started lifting and rolling his hips deliberately faster and soon Changyoon was able to meet his thrusts, causing both of them to begin panting and groaning. 

Minkyun lifted and dropped himself with his god-tier leg strength time and time again and Changyoon felt himself on the brink of what he just  _ knew  _ would be an earth-shattering orgasm. Not wanting this to be over so quickly, he forcefully grabbed Minkyun’s hips, stilling the taller boy on top of him. Minkyun whined pitifully as they both stepped away from the metaphorical edge and Changyoon tried his hardest to slow his heart and ignore the murderous glare that Minkyun was sending him.

Changyoon, with inhuman strength that even he didn’t know he possessed, lifted Minkyun off of him with ease, earning a pornographic moan from the other and then a whine immediately after as he realized he was now empty.

“Chill and lay down,” Changyoon rolled his eyes at Minkyun’s ministrations, who in turn, whined again for Changyoon to fill him up. Minkyun rolled over on all fours, pressing his chest against the bed, essentially presenting himself to Changyoon. Changyoon groaned lowly and took in the sight before him. In front of him was his best friend in the whole world, offering the juiciest ass to him to devour however he saw fit. Minkyun wiggled his hips enticingly and Changyoon moaned again, this time taking mercy on him and thrusting in all at once. Minkyun threw his head back and arched his back at an inhuman angle as Changyoon started thrusting at a breakneck pace. “Oh fuck, Minkyun, you feel so good around my dick,” Changyoon moaned causing the younger to whine.

“Please fill me up. I need it.” Minkyun murmured. Somehow knowing Minkyun was just as desperate as he was made it all the more hot as he quickened his pace. Minkyun’s moans were getting higher and higher pitched and Changyoon was  _ close.  _

_ A few more thrusts and he would be there. _

Changyoon stilled his thrusts as his cock started spasming. He opened his eyes and was met with nothing but his pillow and gym shorts soaking up the cum that was shooting out of his dick at record speeds. His eyes widened alarmingly as he took in the scene before him as well as recalled the  _ very  _ vivid dream he just woke up from. 

He had fucked Minkyun.

He had had a wet dream about fucking Minkyun.

He came harder than he ever had in his life from his wet dream of fucking Minkyun.

_ He was so fucked. _

*****

“Hyojin I need to talk to you,” Changyoon sighed as he plopped himself down in front of his friend at the library later that day. Hyojin gave him a noncommittal hum without looking away from his computer, deep in thought. 

Changyoon huffed at the lack of attention he was getting and Hyojin peered up at him over the top of his screen.

Hyojin sighed. “What’s up, Changyoon?”

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Changyoon whined.

“Do what, Changyoon?” Hyojin asked, irritation making its way into his voice slightly. He had a deadline after all.

“This- this  _ thing _ with Minkyun.”

“I told you it was a bad fucking idea,” Hyojin shrugged. “Did something happen?”

“Never mind, just forget it.” Changyoon groaned, effectively stopping the conversation. Hyojin looked at him for a moment before returning hesitantly to his work, pausing every couple of minutes to check on his friend who was still pouting.

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell me what happened?” Hyojin gently prompts. 

“Wait what’s wrong?” A chipper voice asks and Changyoon’s face pales at the addition of Minkyun to their table. 

“Nothing. Changyoon was just telling me how he wasn’t feeling well.” Hyojin covered smoothly.

“Aww baby, what’s wrong?” Minkyun coos, squishing Changyoon’s face between his hands. Changyoon mumbles something noncoherent before dismissing himself with a rushed “I’m gonna go take a nap.”

*****

“Changyoon? Are you here?” Seungjun calls into the empty living room. He had been worried about his friend for most of the day after Hyojin had texted him telling him something was wrong. 

“I’m here,” Seungjun hears a muffled call. Seungjun sighs and heads back into Changyoon’s bedroom after checking to see if Minkyun was home first.

Seungjun climbs into bed with Changyoon and Changyoon immediately cuddles up to him with a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Seungjun prompts, carding dexterous fingers through Changyoon’s fluffy hair.

“I think I have feelings for Minkyun,” Changyoon mumbles into Seungjun’s shirt. Changyoon feels Seungjun hum noncommittally as he relaxes into his friend’s touch.

“How did you come to that realization?”

“I don’t wanna tell you.” Changyoon whines.

“Come on, sweetheart, please?” 

“Ihadawetdreamabouthim.” Changyoon rushes out, hiding his face in Seungjun’s side and Seungjun tenses.

“You have to call this thing off. Now.” Seungjun directs. Changyoon nods. “If you don’t, you’re going to get hurt. Both of you are.”

“I know. I’m calling it off tonight when he gets home. Please just let me nap on you for a few?”

“Go ahead.” Seungjun coos. “I have class in two hours. I’ll wake you up before I leave.”

*****

True to his word, Seungjun woke Changyoon up before he had to go to his next class. Changyoon got up and made himself a snack before settling himself on the couch and mindlessly watching TV until the front door opened. 

“Hey, Changyoon,” Minkyun called from his place in the entryway. “Are you feeling better?” Changyoon hums affirmatively.

“You busy, Kyunnie? I gotta talk to you about something.”

“Sure, what’s up?” He questions, plopping himself down on the couch next to Changyoon.

_ Deep breath in “ _ I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?” Minkyun prompts.

“This stupid gay chicken thing or whatever. I’m out. I don’t wanna do it.”

“BOO” Minkyun teases, shoving Changyoon playfully.

“You’re ‘boo’ing me?” Changyoon asks, shock laced in his voice, anger creeping in.

“Yeah i’m ‘boo’ing you. I really thought you’d hold out longer than that. No fun”

“No, I don’t want to fucking do this with you anymore, Minkyun. I’m done.” There was more anger that had woven its way into Changyoon’s voice with a slight touch of defensiveness.

“You’re so lame.” Minkyun continues to tease. 

“Why are you so upset about this?” Changyoon asks.

“I’m not. You were just so sure that you would be able to beat me at this but you didn’t even last that long.” Minkyun shrugs, a small flare of defiance and mischief raced across his eyes.

“You wanted me to keep going? Keep pushing you? Are you into me, Minkyunnie?” Changyoon starts to tease, inching closer to the smaller boy.

“Psh, no way. We were just having fun, that’s all.” Minkyun backs up until he runs out of room on the couch, back pressing into the arm.

“So you  _ didn’t  _ want me to kiss you at the club?” Changyoon sighs, faux disappointment lacing his voice.

Minkyun takes a big gulp of air as his breath hitches slightly. “N-no I didn’t.” Changyoon watched closely as Minkyun’s Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

“Are you sure?” Changyoon whispered cockily, lips only centimetres away from Minkyun’s at this point. He had an idea as to why Minkyun didn’t want to stop now but it was a matter of proving himself correct at this point.

“Fuck you,” Minkyun hisses softly.

“Fuck me?” Changyoon repeats questioningly, a small smirk adorning his lips.

“Fuck you.” Minkyun confirms, closing the distance between them quickly. He launches himself gracefully into Changyoon’s lap and connects their lips in a heated embrace. 

Neither of them knew what they were doing, but that wasn’t a problem for right now.

*****

Both of them knew they shouldn’t do it this way. They should  _ talk  _ first. But who wants to talk when you have what you want dangling right in front of your face? 

Literally and figuratively.

_ “Fuck you.” Minkyun confirms, closing the distance between them quickly. He launches himself gracefully into Changyoon’s lap and connects their lips in a heated embrace.  _

Really Minkyun started this whole thing and was the one to blame. That’s what Changyoon was telling himself to allow his best friend to desperately grind on his lap while pressing wet kisses to his neck. Changyoon groaned lowly, urging Minkyun forward, hands grabbing at his waist possessively. Without a second thought, Changyoon moved his hands under Minkyun’s thighs and stood up making Minkyun mewl. Changyoon guided Minkyun’s lips back to him as he walked toward his bedroom. 

Changyoon laid Minkyun down onto the bed gently, almost too gently, almost as if Minkyun would break if he tossed him. Minkyun looked up at him and Changyoon’s heart skipped a beat. Minkyun just looked so -  _ pretty _ down there, skin flushed and eyes glossy. 

“What are you looking at?” Minkyun challenged weakly.

“You, pretty boy,” Changyoon shot back. Minkyun’s breath hitched and Changyoon smirked. “What? No more words?”

“Get the fuck down here.” Minkyun spat, not giving in to Changyoon’s incessant teasing. Changyoon leaned down, bypassing Minkyun’s lips to suck a deep bruise into the taller boy’s neck. Minkyun violently shuddered as Changyoon moved his tongue sensually over the purpling spot. With his right hand, Changyoon started rucking Minkyun’s shirt up to his chest before Minkyun sat up, helping him with the rest. Changyoon took a moment to appreciate the sight of Minkyun’s broad shoulders and toned stomach laid out in front of him prettily. Minkyun whined again and Changyoon resumed his onslaught, pressing kisses into heated skin, and flushed red skin following closely behind.

Time seemed to stand still here for both of them as Changyoon made his way down Minkyun’s stomach, pausing at the top of his pants. He wanted this  _ so badly _ . But he needed to make sure Minkyun wanted the same things.

“Do you want this?” Changyoon asked, voice hoarse. There was a hint of insecurity laced featherlight in that sentence that only Minkyun was able to pick up on. He nodded and Changyoon fumbled while removing his pants. Minkyun sat up, removing the last remaining articles of his own clothing before he shyly approached Changyoon. He connected their lips as he removed Changyoon’s shirt, hands tracing slowly over the newly exposed skin. Minkyun hummed appreciatively against Changyoon’s lips as his hands continued tracing the exposed skin and muscle that Changyoon usually kept hidden under hoodies and baggy shirts. He moved his hands down, fingers dipping into Changyoon’s defined V-line. Minkyun pushed Changyoon’s sweatpants and underwear down smoothly, dropping to his knees in the process. Changyoon coughed at the movement, clearly not expecting the action.

Without preamble, Minkyun took Changyoon into his mouth with great determination. He began with slow licks to the tip of his cock and graduated by nearly swallowing down around Changyoon’s entirety. Feeling the world come from beneath his feet, Changyoon lowered himself to sit on his bed, giving Minkyun more ease on his knees. He hummed in thanks, sending a vibration via his dick all the way to his core. At this, Changyoon let out a guttural groan, bucking his hips slightly. Minkyun pulled back, coughing.

“What the fuck?” Minkyun growled, hand coming up to massage his throat. “You can’t just do that without warning.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Changyoon wheezed. “It was an accident. It just felt  _ so good. _ ”

Minkyun smirked. “Do you want me to make you feel good in other ways?” Changyoon nodded quickly, earning a chuckle from Minkyun. “Okay, lay back.”

Kicking his feet on the ground, Changyoon propelled himself to lay like a normal functioning human, head on the pillows and back flat against the sheets. 

“Oh, eager,” Minkyun crooned. “Where do you keep your lube?” Changyoon wordlessly pointed to his desk and Minkyun got up to rifle through it in his search. Changyoon took the time to admire Minkyun’s backside. The entirety of it. Minkyun was very well proportioned from his broad shoulders to his muscular biceps that were defined, but not so much that it was intimidating. It was  _ perfect. _ Minkyun was perfect. He let his eyes wander farther down to his best friend’s waist and slender hips. Finally in his appreciation, his gaze landed on Minkyun’s rear end. Minkyun’s ass had the perfect combination of squish and firmness that culminated with the perfect shape and Changyoon couldn’t wait to feel it against his skin and under his hands. One day he would worship just Minkyun’s ass if the other would let him.

Deep in his daydreams, he hadn’t even realized that Minkyun had rejoined him on the bed, only snapping out of it when he heard a high-pitched whine. His eyes snapped up to meet Minkyun’s, who naturally was pouting down at him.

“You’re not even paying attention to me.” Minkyun complained. Changyoon tried to reason with him by sitting up and cupping his face. Minkyun leaned into the touch and Changyoon brought their lips together slowly, appreciating the way Minkyun’s mouth slotted perfectly with his. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, lips ghosting Minkyun’s as he pulled back and resumed his earlier position on the bed. “Proceed.” Changyoon says with a gesture.

With a sultry look, Minkyun lubed up his fingers slowly and with practiced ease, inserted one into himself, jaw dropping at the slight stretch. He moves up Changyoon’s body, still fingering himself open, until he’s straddling the taller’s waist. 

Before either of them know it, Minkyun is working himself onto three of his own fingers and Changyoon is so hard it hurts. Minkyun removes his fingers and spreads the excess lube on Changyoon’s length, the latter groaning at the friction and sudden stimulation. 

“Ready?” Minkyun asks breathlessly, positioning himself over Changyoon’s cock. Changyoon wheezes an affirmation and Minkyun begins his descent, throwing his head back at the stretch. Changyoon is trying desperately not to buck up into Minkyun, fearful of hurting him, so instead he is clutching his hands into fists with his fingernails imprinting crescents into his own palms. 

Finally,  _ fucking finally  _ Minkyun bottoms out and just sits there panting. 

“Oh  _ fuck  _ Changyoon, you’re so deep,” Minkyun whines, rocking his hips slightly to get used to the feeling of Changyoon filling him up. Changyoon’s eyes snap open at that, suddenly remembering his dream, and he groans. Minkyun looks down at him questioningly and Changyoon turns bright red. “What’s up?” Minkyun asks, hips still gyrating unconsciously.

“Nothing,” he replies too quickly and Minkyun stops all motion.

“No, now I  _ know  _ it’s definitely  _ something _ .”

“I may have had a dream about this,” Changyoon admits shyly.

“You had a dream where I was riding your cock?” Minkyun teases, hips resuming their motion. Changyoon whines. “How did I feel in your dream?”

“Fuck,  _ so good _ . So tight. So good for me.” Changyoon’s losing himself in the memory of Minkyun in his dream as well as the reality of Minkyun’s tight heat around his dick. “I came so hard. I loved it so much. I love you so much.” 

“ _ Fuck _ .”

Changyoon opened his eyes as the first drops of Minkyun’s cum landed on his abdomen.

  
  


There was shock written on both of their faces as they slowly realized what had just happened. Minkyun whined at the overstimulation as Changyoon’s dick twitched inside of him and could feel the emotion rising in his throat.

“Not a word,” Minkyun whispered, alarmed. Changyoon cracked a smile at that and Minkyun knew that this was only the beginning.

“Not a word? So you don’t want anyone to acknowledge the fact that you just came,  _ untouched,  _ at me saying ‘I love you’? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yes that’s what I’m fucking saying,” Minkyun seethed.

“I can’t make that promise,” Changyoon sing-songed with a teasing eye roll. Minkyun whined again. “So uhhh…”

“Shit, right. You still need to…” Minkyun gestured down to where their bodies were still joined, Changyoon’s dick still hard as a rock inside of him. He began gyrating his hips again slowly, testing out the feeling of the overstimulation which had gotten better now that he had a small amount of time for recovering. He clenched around Changyoon as he raised his hips a few inches, pausing momentarily before sinking back down quickly. Changyoon threw his head back and let out a gravelly moan and Minkyun picked up his pace exponentially, occasionally letting high pitched whines escape his lips.

“God  _ fuck _ you feel so good around me Kyun.” Changyoon groaned. Minkyun’s pace was starting to falter as his legs screamed at him from being overworked. Changyoon noticed that and grabbed Minkyun’s hips, halting his movement. Minkyun slumped a little on top of him and Changyoon sat up, effectively flipping them without pulling out. 

Changyoon thought Minkyun looked beautiful like that. His hair fell into a soft halo around his head and he looked truly ethereal. His skin was flushed and his mouth was parted slightly as he tried to catch his breath. Changyoon took a moment to capture this view to memory, not knowing whether he would be lucky enough to see Minkyun like this again. He hopes he can, and for once since realizing his feelings, he wasn’t scared, because at least at  _ some point _ , Minkyun had wanted this just as much as he did.

_ The thought of that was exhilarating _ .

Changyoon started moving his hips and Minkyun’s mouth opened a little wider to moan prettily at the stimulation. Despite just cumming not long ago, Minkyun was hard again, dick bouncing off of his abdomen with every one of Changyoon’s thrusts. Changyoon leaned down and captured Minkyun’s lips in a too sweet kiss and the other took a second to realize what was happening before he kissed back passionately. They stayed like that, Changyoon thrusting slowly, savoring the moment with each other. Changyoon rested his forehead against Minkyun’s and relished in the closeness he felt with his best friend.

“I wasn’t kidding before. Earlier, I mean,” Changyoon whispered. “I really do love you. I always have. It’s just a little different now.” Changyoon’s unsure of where all of this confidence came from. Just earlier today he was trying to figure out how to  _ get over  _ his beginning crush on Minkyun, but here he was, balls deep in the object of his new affections, and suddenly his heart was pouring itself out all over the metaphorical table and he is strangely okay with it.

“Y-you…” Minkyun inhales sharply trying to ground himself. “You love me?” He asks as if he can’t believe it. That he can’t see how gone Changyoon currently (and always has been, really) is. The shorter man smiles down at him softly, nodding his head. Ever the brat, though, Minkyun has to ruin the moment. “Show me, baby.” He says with a smirk. Changyoon’s jaw drops as he registers the turn of events. He sits up straight and grabs Minkyun’s hips forcefully. 

“You sure you’re ready for that, pretty boy?” Changyoon checks. Minkyun nods vigorously and wordlessly and Changyoon chuckles to himself. He picks up the pace of his hips, now plowing into Minkyun mercilessly. Breathless sounds were escaping the small boy’s body and Changyoon was pleased with himself as he continued his assault on Minkyun’s hole. 

Without realizing it, Changyoon’s angle changed and he was rewarded with the most breathtaking sight of all. Minkyun arched his back inhumanly as he let out a piercing yell of “fuck, right there,  _ please please please _ ,” and Changyoon has never found Minkyun so hot before as he begs for Changyoon’s cock. 

“I’ll give you everything you need, baby,” Changyoon growls and Minkyun preens. Changyoon thrusts slightly harder, aiming to hit that spot inside of Minkyun to make him see stars. Changyoon’s thrusts begin to get erratic, though, as he approaches the edge and he can feel Minkyun tightening around him as he, too, gets close to another orgasm.

“Where do you want it?” Changyoon asks and Minkyun whines, tightening again. 

“Inside,” he pants. “Wan’ it inside please.”

“ _ Fuck _ . Okay.” It took roughly six more thrusts for Changyoon to lose himself to his orgasm. Minkyun, feeling Changyoon still inside of him, begins rocking his hips slightly, helping Changyoon ride it out. Coming out of his haze, Changyoon wraps his large hand around Minkyun’s cock and pumps vigorously until Minkyun is painting his fingers and stomach white with cum. Changyoon slumps down as the pair catches their breath. He pulls his softening cock out of Minkyun slowly so as to not hurt the smaller boy, who whines in protest at the loss as well as the cum now seeping out of his backside. 

Changyoon gets up in search of a towel to hastily clean them both up. He wipes himself off haphazardly and tosses the towel to Minkyun to do the same, not wanting to overstay his metaphorical welcome and touch Minkyun without his consent. Once they’re both satisfied with their post-orgasmic hygiene, Changyoon joins Minkyun back in bed, putting a respectable distance between them, again, not wanting to push Minkyun’s boundaries. The latter took a short look at the distance between them and bridged the gap, cuddling himself up to Changyoon’s side. The shorter boy wrapped his arm around Minkyun and squeezed him gently, never wanting to let go.

They sat there for what felt like hours, but in reality was only probably fifteen minutes. Changyoon was almost taken by sleep when he felt Minkyun press a kiss to the side of his pec. 

“What was that for?” Changyoon grumbled shyly, face heating up at the slight attention.

“Hmmh, cuz I wanted to.” Minkyun replied sleepily. Changyoon let out a content hum in acknowledgement and didn’t push the subject further. He just hoped that Minkyun couldn’t tell that his heart may or may not have skipped a beat and started fluttering erratically.

They were happy just laying there with each other, words not necessary. Changyoon thinks he could hold Minkyun like this forever and it would be some of the happiest times of his life. He leans down and presses a kiss against Minkyun’s hair and Minkyun looks up at him with big eyes. He sends Changyoon a soft smile and squeezes his arm around Changyoon’s middle. Feeling overwhelmed with emotion, Changyoon leans down, Minkyun meeting him halfway for a languid kiss. Their mouths move together effortlessly and with a practiced ease that neither of them had expected. Changyoon pulled away and just  _ looked  _ at Minkyun feeling more content and happy than he’s ever remembered feeling. 

“I don’t want this to stop,” Minkyun whispers after a while. 

“Don’t want what to stop, Kyun?”

“ _ This _ . Being with you like this. This started as a stupid game to see if I could get you to crack,  _ which I did, by the way, _ ” Changyoon squawks indignantly and Minkyun chuckles before continuing. “But it became so much more than that. I looked forward to the small things. Holding your hand, being close to you in general, having your attention on me when I was in the room. It was intoxicating.” All Changyoon could do was nod dumbly in agreeance.

“What started as a bet and a prank became one of the best yet stupidest decisions I’ve ever made, Lee Changyoon, because I’ve fallen for you and it’s both terrifying and exhilarating.” Minkyun extracts himself from Changyoon’s embrace, sitting up and turning his full, piercing gaze at Changyoon. “I  _ know  _ it was a dumb thing that we did, the gay chicken shit, but I would do it again if it means I get to keep you to myself.”

“What are you saying?” Changyoon needs to hear it at this point. He refuses to read into anything that Minkyun hasn’t explicitly said for Changyoon to hear. Even then he may not be able to believe it. That his  _ best fucking friend _ also has new feelings for him. It all seems surreal.

“I want you. For real this time. No stupid bets, no pulling away. I want the mushy shit. I want to make even  _ Lee Seungjun _ cringe with how cute we are. And I  _ really _ hope you want that too and you didn’t just fuck me because you wanted to win this thing. Because I’m out. This isn’t a game for me any-” Changyoon cut off Minkyun’s rambling with a heated kiss and Minkyun squeaked into his mouth. 

“Is that a good enough answer for you?” Changyoon asked softly against Minkyun’s lips. Minkyun nodded with tear-filled eyes. “You idiot, I said I was done earlier tonight and you ‘boo’d me.” Changyoon chided and Minkyun pouted. “I’m in, Minkyun. I’m in.”

They spent that night relishing in each other’s company, looking forward to more silly competitions and stupid bets.

**Author's Note:**

> please PLEASE leave me comments and kudos to fuel my ego. I truly thrive on them.


End file.
